My Pup Girl (Part 3)
Story Start of Part 3. (Scene: Ryder's office) (Ryder is typing up a death notice at his desk. Katie enters.) Katie: Hi. Ryder: Oh Hi, what can I do for you? Katie: Nothing, I was just wondering what you were doing. Ryder: Oh, I'm just typing up a funeral notice, you know when someone dies people want it in the paper usually, it's a service we provide for the family. Katie: Oh right, right. (Katie takes the newspaper.) Katie: Bader Lorenzo Died June 22, 1972. Devoted husband to Nicolette. Cherished father of Babritzio and Heidi, In lieu of flowers, please send donations to the holy names society. Ryder: I wrote that. Katie: No kidding? (Ryder gives Katie a matter-of-fact look on his face.) Katie: Oh it's good, "In lieu of." I love that word lieu. Ryder: I prefer it to "instead", it has more dignity. Katie: In lieu... "instead".... No contest. Ryder: It's no big deal. Katie: You have to learn how to take a complement. (Katie turns over the newspaper.) Katie: Movies, movies, ahhhh, "Love Story" at the drive in, I cried my eyes out, did you see it? Ryder: I haven't been to the movies in ages. Katie: I love going to movies, especially at the drive in. I don't think there's anything more romantic than going to the drive in. (Ryder turns around and starts to go back to work.) Katie: I'll let you get back to work. (Katie stands up and starts to leave with a failure look on her face.) Ryder: I do enjoy playing bingo, if you'd like to join me for a game tomorrow night at church you're welcome to. (Katie stops and thinks.) Katie: Okay. (Katie leaves looking happy. Ryder resumes typing) (Scene: Foyer) (Skye is running down the hall. She comes to the bathroom where Katie is putting on makeup.) Katie: Hi Skye. (Skye stops running and stands in the door of the bathroom.) Skye: Are you going out somewhere? Katie: No. Skye: So how come you're putting lipstick on? Katie: A girl's always gotta look her best. Skye: I think lipstick looks fake. No one's lips are that color. Katie: Have you ever tried any? Skye: No. Katie: Come here, sit down. (Skye walks in and sits on the toilet. Katie pulls a stool over and sits in front of Skye.) Katie: Go like this. (Skye opens her mouth.) Skye: Little less. (Katie puts red lipstick on Skye.) Katie: All right. Now, first we blot. (Katie gives Skye toilet paper and she blots on it.) Katie: Take a look. I think it looks real nice on you. (Katie gives Skye a mirror and she looks in it.) Skye: Katie, do you think I'm pretty? Katie: Yes, Skye I think you're very pretty. You've got these great big sparkling eyes, the cutest little nose, an amazing mouth. Skye: The pups at school don't think I am. Katie: They'll come around. Close your eyes. (Skye closes her eyes tight.) Katie: I wanna bring out the gorgeous color in them. The first rule in applying eye makeup, is you can never wear enough blue eye shadow. (Katie begins to put blue eye shadow on Skye.) Skye: Do you like putting makeup on people or pups? Katie: Uh huh, i've been trying to get out to Foggy Bottom for years to do makeup for all the stars, I haven't gotten there yet. (Katie finishes her work.) Katie: All right, open your eyes. (Skye opens her eyes and looks in the mirror.) Skye: Katie, I would definitely hold off on that Foggy Bottom thing. (Scene: Front of house) (Skye closes the front door and does a groovy walk to the steps where Chase is waiting. She lies on one of the steps and looks at him.) Chase: Your lip bleeding? (Skye sits up.) Skye: No. Chase: What's wrong with your eyes? Skye: A pup can never wear enough eye shadow. Chase: Where's your skateboard? Skye: Oh, in the garage. Walk me over. (Chase and Skye walk into the garage. A big black hearse in parked in there.) Skye: It's only a garage, come on. (One of the wheels on Skye's skateboard is missing. Skye notices this.) Skye: Hey, one of my wheels is gone! It probably fell off in here. (They both search the floor and Chase notices a model of a head and walks over to it.) Chase: Hey, look at this! Skye: That was my grandma's. It's a phrenology chart, they used to study the bumps in your head to see if you had a good personality or not. Come here, I'll diagnose your head. Chase: No, I don't wanna. Skye: Come on, it's fun. (Skye examines Chase's head and compares it to the chart.) Skye: Hmmmm, interesting. Chase: What? Skye: You have no personality. Chase: Hey, where does it say that? Skye: Never mind. (Chase finds a small box and opens it to find a photo.) Chase: Is that Ryder? Skye: Yes. Chase: Who's that with your dad? Skye: It's my mother. Chase: Do you remember her? Skye: No, my grandma said she's in heaven. Chase: What do you think it's like? Skye: What? Chase: Heaven. Skye: I think, everybody gets their own white horse, and all they do is ride and eat marshmallows all day, and everybody's best friends with everybody else, when you play sports, there's no teams, so nobody gets picked last. Chase: But, what if you're afraid to ride horses? Skye: It doesn't matter, 'cause they're not regular horses, they got wings, and it's no big deal if you fall, you just land in cloud. Chase: That doesn't sound so bad, come on, we'll never find that streamer. (They start to leave. Skye goes back and gets the photo and walks out with Chase.) (Scene: Ryder's Bedroom) (Ryder is dressing up and getting ready to go out with Katie. Cap'n Turbot walks in.) Cap'n Turbot: Well well well, what's going on in here? Ryder: Nothing, I'm dressing. Cap'n Turbot: Oh, you're dressing, uh huh, Ryder Ryder Ryder Ryder, don't you know it's not nice to lie to your big brother? (Cap'n Turbot gives Ryder a noogie.) Ryder: Hey! Watch the hair! This shirt gives! All right! (Cap'n Turbot stops.) Ryder: I'm going out with Katie. Cap'n Turbot: Oh yes, oh that's great. Ryder: I'm very nervous. Cap'n Turbot: Why? Ryder: The last date I had was twenty years ago. Cap'n Turbot: That's true. Ryder, Ryder sit down. (They both sit on the bed.) Cap'n Turbot: Let me fill you in on today's women, since the last time you dated, something happened, "The Sexual Revolution", now before that, you used to have to hold a door open for a girl, pull her chair out, pick up the check, no more no more, you wanna know what else is missing? Bras! Ryder: Oh come on. Cap'n Turbot: Ryder, I'm serious, trust me Ryder this girl's lifting us in, you gotta treat her like every Tom Dick and Harry. Ryder: Are you sure about all this? Cap'n Turbot: Did you not tell Skye I'm a womanizer huh? Ryder: Oh, I'm running late. Katie'll be here any minute. Cap'n Turbot: Oh she's picking you up, good you're on the right track. Ryder: No, she's just driving over here, then we're taking my car. How do I look? Cap'n Turbot: Like a Holley. Go get 'em. (Ryder leaves the room and goes downstairs. He passes Skye who is going upstairs.) Ryder: Goodnight Skye. Skye: Ryder, why are you dressed up to go to bingo? Ryder: Ahh, I just wanna look nice. Skye: You never cared before. Ryder: Well Katie's coming over, we're going together. Skye: Why? Ryder: She likes to play bingo. Skye: Can I go too? Ryder: Nah, I think you'd better stay here and keep your grandma company. (Ryder leaves. Skye sits on the stairs thinking and then goes outside.) (Scene: Outside at night) (Skye creeps along in the dark. She arrives at Chase's house where he is watching TV with his parents. Skye goes to the window and Chase notices. Skye gestures Chase to go outside. Chase goes outside.) Nonny: Skye? Skye? Where are you? (Skye pops up from her hiding place.) Skye: Here! (Chase is startled.) Chase: Don't do that! Skye: Sorry. Chase: What do you want? My mom will skin me alive if she finds I'm out here. Skye: Let's go to the church, they're playing bingo tonight. Chase: I told you I'll get in trouble. Skye: Pacifist! Chase: I am not! Skye: Bed wetter! Chase: I stopped that! (They both leave the house.) (Scene: Church) (Ryder and Katie are at bingo.) Ryder: Don't worry, there's a strategy to bingo. For instance, on a given night anybody can win, but I play the odds, when choosing bingo cards, I use a range of theories from the laws of probability to avoiding duplicate number systems. This way you get much more activity. Katie (is hopeful): Does it make it easier to win? Ryder: No, just more activity. (Ryder sits in a seat and leaves Katie to get a seat.) Ryder (to person next to him): Hi Carl. (Scene: Outside of church at night) (Chase and Skye walk to the church.) Chase: They're not gonna let us in Skye, we're pups. Skye: We're not gonna bet, we're just gonna watch. Chase: Watch bingo? I don't even like to play bingo. Skye: Duck! (Chase and Skye duck behind a counter.) Katie (in distance as a number is announced): Oh great! Chase: Hey, there's Ryder and Katie. Skye: Ssshhhhh, I don't want them to see me. Katie (in distance as another number is announced): Aarrggh. (Close up to Ryder and Katie. Katie looks around at all the residents. Some of them are elders.) Katie: I just had a terrible thought Ryder. Ryder: What's that? Katie: I'm gonna be putting makeup on some of these people very soon. Ryder: Why d'you think these seats were empty? (Back to Chase and Skye who are still watching.) Chase: Can we go yet? Skye: Go? Chase: You know I'm not allowed outside by myself after dark. (Back to Ryder and Katie who are playing.) Katie: Oh, I'm just not lucky Ryder. Ryder: Look, it's not always luck, I mean, depending upon the placement of the numbers, a guy with 10 cards could win just as easily as a guy with 100. Katie: Kinda like men. Ryder: Oh, how do you mean? Katie: You can be in a room with 100 men, and not like any of them, or you can be in a room with just one man, and he's exactly the one you want. (Ryder and Katie smile at each other and are about to kiss. Skye sees this and isn't happy) Skye (in a fake voice): Bingo! (Skye ducks behind the counter. Ryder and Katie move away. Chase and Skye look at each other worried.) Announcer Resident: We have a winner. Will the winner please raise their hand? Carl: There was no bingo, it came from outside. Vernon: How could someone outside get a bingo? Carl: Someone outside didn't get a bingo, someone outside yelled bingo you moron! Vernon: Who are you calling a mowon? (He has false teeth.) Vernon's Wife: Put a lid on it Vernon! Carl: Put a lid on it? If you weren't 200 years old, I'd kick your wrinkled arse! (The 2 elderly men stand up and fight. Ryder tries to break it up. Katie finds this all amusing to her.) Ryder: Hey fellers fellers, it's just a bingo game. (Cuts back to Chase and Skye.) Skye: We can go now. (Chase and Skye run down the street away from the church.) End of Part 3. Recap Katie attempts to invite Ryder to the movies on a date but, Ryder doesn't want. He invites her to bingo instead which she happily accepts. Katie introduces makeup to Skye and puts some on her. Skye shows her makeup off to Chase who doesn't get the idea of makeup. While searching for Skye's missing skateboard wheel, Chase discovers a photo of Ryder with Skye's mom. Skye believes in Heaven, you get your own white horse, people eat marshmallows all day, everyone is best friends with each other, and there are no teams for no one to get picked last. If you fall off the horse, you'd land safely on the clouds. Skye takes the photo with her when they leave. On the night of the date, Cap'n Turbot gives Ryder advice. When Ryder and Katie leave, Skye sneaks to Chase's house to get him and they go to the church to watch. Katie isn't very good at bingo and she is losing. Ryder tells Katie that bingo isn't about luck and it's about the placement of the numbers. Katie compares it to men and that if there was 100 men in a room you might not like any of them, but if there was just 1 man you could like him. They are about to kiss but Skye stops them by shouting "Bingo!" in a fake voice. This causes 2 elderly men to argue and fight. Chase and Skye run away from the church. Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Movies Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Stories Category:Parts